Conor Heun vs. Magno Almeida
Round 1 – Leg kick from Almeida. Heun with a leg kick. Almeida with a overhand right and leg kick. Leg kick from Almeida but Heun puts him on his back. Almeida grabs his leg, rolls for a kneebar, they scramble but Almeida still has the leg, switches to a toe hold. Heun survives and escapes and locks up a omoplata, switches to rubber guard and lands elbows to the crown of the head and punches to the face. Heun scoring and being relentless with elbows off his back. He switches to full closed guard, back to mission control. Almeida lands a few body shots and Heun continues to attack with elbows. The ref stands them up and the crowd boo’s the decision. Almieida comes in swinging. Big leg kick from Heun. ProMMAnow.com scores the round 10-9 for Heun. Round 2 – One two leg kick from Heun and Almeida gives him one back. Leg kick from Heun, again. They clinch up against the cage. Knees from Heun to the thighs. Nice elbow from Heun. Knee to the body from Almeida, he pushes Heun back, he runs into the ref and the ref falls to the mat to the cheers of the crowd. Heun gets up and Almeida attacks, lands a big punch. They clinch up and Heun gets the takedown and lands in side control. Heun tries to mount but Almeida gets full guard and locks up an armbar, he controls Heun’s body and it’s very tight here. Heun gives him a couple heels. Almeida tries to crank it with all his might but Heun is getting out. Heun has reverse back mount as Almeida is on his knees. They scramble and Almeida throws a one two as the bell sounds. Great round. ProMMAnow.com scores the round 10-9 for Almeida. Round 3 – Leg kick from Heun. Almeida with a leg kick. Jab from Heun. One two three from Almeida. Double leg kicks from Heun and Almeida counters with a couple rights. Nice right uppercut from Heun. Heun gets a double leg takedown. Almeida goes for an armbar as he practically pulled guard. Heun wraps his legs around Almeida and puts some heels in his back as he pulls out of the armbar. Almeida gets side control, rolls into a D’arce as Heun was trying to use a rubber guard. Almeida tries to tighten it but Heun escapes, postures up inside Almeida’s full guard and starts raining down hammerfists and double hammerfists over and over, scoring some nice shots. Almeida finall catches an arm, tries for a kimura briefly but Heun pulls out and returns to assaulting with punches over and over as time runs out. Almeida goes for an armbar right at the bell but it’s too late. ProMMAnow.com scores the round 10-9 and the fight 29-28 for Heun. Heun’s arm is hurt and looks out of joint. Tough tough kid. OFFICIAL RESULT: Conor Heun def. Magno Almeida by unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28)